Scorpion (ScrewAttack)
' ' Summary Hanzo Hasashi (波佐志半藏), mostly known as Scorpion (全蠍人, "Full Scorpion Man"), is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Is been confirmed that he grows stronger as he is in the Netherealm, anyone that he drags in is immediately doomed since there is no way to stop him in his turf. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | '-1' Name: Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Probably billions of years old but he looks like he's 32 years old so.... Classification: Wraith, Phantom of the Netherealm, Shinrai Ryu Clan General, Ninja Assasin,Ninja, Assasin, Demon of Vengeance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility,Endurance, Stamina, BFR, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1-True-Infinity), Hellfire Manipulation (can make fire come from under his enemies, surround himself with fire, ect), Cloning Ability, Teleportation, Immunity to Physical Attacks, Summoning, Immunity to fire, can teleport his enemies to the Netherealm, | Same as before but amplified to True-Infinity Attack Potency: At least Small Town Level to at least Small Island Level+ (Was dominating the fight against Ryu and Evil Ryu) | True-Infinity (One shotted Power of Nothingness Ryu while in Netherealm) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Was capable of keeping up and blitzing Ryu), higher with teleportation | True-Infinity in the Netherealm [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown | True-Infinity in Netherealm [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Strength']]: At least Small Town Level to at least Small Island Level+ (Traded blows with Ryu, Evil Ryu, also one shotted Power of Nothingness Ryu) | True-Infinity while in Netherealm [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability']]:At least Small Town Level to at least Small Island Level+ (Tanked blows from Ryu, Evil Ryu and Power of Nothingness Ryu),immortality makes him hard to kill | True-Infinity while in Netherealm Stamina: Limitless | True Infinity while in Netherealm Range:' Several kilometers' to Cross-Dimensional | True-Infinity '''while in Netherealm '''Standard Equipment: Longswords, Twin Katana, Axe, Kunai's, spare Spears. Intelligence: Extremely efficient in using different types of Martial Arts and Weapons, expert in shooting fireballs and making his enemies COME HERE. Weaknesses: None can only be killed by attacks that targets the soul | None Key: Normal | In the Netherrealm Notable Attacks/Techniques Kunai and Rope (Kunai Spear): A Kunai attached to a rope, Scorpion uses this to reel in enemies while saying "COME HERE", or "GET OVER HERE", the attack is able to move trough dimensions (duh how else can you pull somebody to the Netherealm). Hellfire Punch: a punch covered in hellfire, it makes the target burn...forever. Fire Breath: '''Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. '''Leg Takedown: '''Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. '''Flaming Backflip Kick: '''Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. '''Scorpion Sting: '''Scorpion flies towards the opponent & grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it & sending them flying, next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, fracturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking their neck. '''Fireballs: Fireballs made from hellfire they burn the enemy when they hit. Explosive Fireballs: '''Fireballs made from hellfire, they explode upon contanct. '''Flame Spear: '''Scorpion tosses two spears covered in hellfire at the enemy doing massive damage. '''Inner Flames: '''Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. '''Flameport: '''Scorpion surrounds himself with hellfire and teleports, he is able to strike the enemy with a flaming uppercut if he wishes to. '''Cloning: Scorpion is able to make infinite ammounts of clones of himself. From Hell: '''Scorpion flies towards the opponent & grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it & sending them flying, next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, fracturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking their neck. Others '''Notable Victories: Ryu (ScrewAttack) Notable Losses: Ghost Rider (He has a soul, so... Penance Stare, GG. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsman Category:Axe Users Category:Katana Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Villains Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Inevitables Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Game Characters Category:Screwattack Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Ninjas Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infinite Speed Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier -1 Category:Scorpion